El dios, la princesa, y el dragon (reditado)
by dagirizza
Summary: mi primera historia pero por problema tuve que rediditarla


EL DIOS LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGON

Dentro de un mundo lleno de codicia y las ansias del poder, el nacimiento de una pequeña niña, trajo consigo la última esperanza de un pueblo devastado

30 de junio x767

- En Cristilian capital, del Reino Milenario se encontraba un palacio hecho de cristal, oro y diamantes, que era el hogar de los reyes de aquel mundo , a lo lejos del interior del castillo se vio una hermosa mujer embarazada, de mediana edad, su pelo es de color rubio, de piel blanca e iba vestida con un largo vestido de épocas en ese momento se notaba que estaba a punto de dar a luz y a su lado se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello rubio, de piel blanca e iba vestido con un traje formal, en ese momento, se veo el que estaba abrazando a su esposa- diciéndole que pronto nacerá su más grande tesoro

1 de julio x767- en el palacio real

En la madrugada, la mujer se quejaba de mucho dolor, ya que estaba a punto de dar a luz, ella gritaba diciendo a su esposo que la niña ya va a nacer, él se sobresaltó, luego mando a llamar a un médico, tras la llegada del médico, él se acercó y le -dijo quiero ver a mi hija y a mi mujer sana, dándole una orden

-Are lo que este en mis manos para que todo salga bien -dijo el médico, un segundo después entro en la habitación

Pasaron las hora y el medico aun no salía, ya que el parto se había complicado, porque la niña no estaba en una posición adecuada para nacer, para Leyla las hora se le pasaban muy lentas ya que estaba sufriendo mucho, mientras que Jude estaba muerto de ansiedad,

Las hora seguía pasando de manera lenta, hasta llegar a la anochecer, fue cuando Layla pudo dar a luz a su pequeña hija en aquel momento el medico salió de la habitación informando al padre de que su hija había nacido, Jude en el momento que recibió la noticia se quedó en shock..¡ Por un instante, y luego abrazo a todo el mundo, dándole la gracia al médico, por haber ayudado a su mujer

Jude entro a habitación donde se encontraba su mujer e hija, y vio la felicidad de Layla cuando tenía a la pequeña en sus brazos, en ese instante se acercó a la cama para conocer a su pequeña hija y abrazar y besar a su mujer- luego de ver a la niña Jude le pregunto a Layla ¿cómo se llamara nuestra hija?

-Se llamara Arianny – dijo Layla

Al escuchar ese nombre Jude -sonrió mostrando un gesto que le agradaba el nombre, Layla al percatase de este gesto, ella sonrió

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente la niña, detallando así su figura su piel color era blanca, pelo rubio, ojos de color marrón profundo, su mirada era tierna, dulce

Días después del alumbramiento….

En los alrededores del castillo estaban platicando, Jude y Layla, mientras caminaban por los jardines del palacio real, ella llevaba en brazo a la pequeña que se encontraba durmiendo en ese momento,

-en un instante ellos se quedaron fijamente viéndola, donde se percataron del gran parecido que tenía con diosa de la estrella mística, la cual trajo consigo los recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado hace cinco años atrás.

Flash back

Jude y Layla caminaban por los jardines de su mansión que estaba ubicado en el Reino Fiore, escucharon una voz muy dulce y cálida, ellos quedaron sorprendido…¡ porque no sabía de donde provenían, al escuchar de nuevo la voz

- Jude pregunto ¿quién eres?, gritando ¡ una y otra vez

- la diosa al darse cuenta, de que estaban asustado y preocupado les -dijo Soy la guardiana de la piedra milenaria también conocida como la diosa de la estrella mística, mi nombre es Arianny , no te preocupes, no te voy ser daño le dijo ella, ya que solo quiero hablar con ustedes dos ,

¿Porque?-pregunto Layla, pero no respondió…, un minuto más tarde dijo

ante de que hablemos, ustedes tienen que reunir a noventa y nueve familia de diferente índoles, en un lugar, para que podamos hablar todos, teniendo un plazo estimado de seis meses para reunirlos a todos,-dijo la diosa

- ¿Porque vamos hacer lo tú quieres? - volvió a preguntar Layla,

La voz respondió diciendo, ¿porque es su destino cumplirla?, ambos quedaron sorprendido…¡ y confundido? Por lo que la diosa había comentado en ese momento

-Jude pregunto - cómo iban a saber el, que está diciendo la verdad ¡

-Porque yo te ayudare a su debido momento, para que puedas cumplir tu misión -dijo la diosa

–¿Cómo voy a saber cuál, es las personas indicadas para realizar la misión?,- pregunto Jude

En ese momento, la diosa le dijo yo te diré quién son las familias indica para ello, entregándole una llave en forma de estrella, y le dijo al momento de reunir a todas las familias en un lugar, ustedes mostrara la llave hacia arriba, diciendo estas palabras: sal ya, diosa del reino milenario, para poder hablar contigo

–¿Que pasara si no cumplimos con tu petición? – pregunto Jude,

-Este mundo sufrirá terribles consecuencias, -respondió la guardiana

-¿Pero por qué?- pregunto Layla- en ese momento la diosa no respondió nada, pero un minuto después… les dijo todas sus pregunta la contestare cuando hayan realizado la misión

Durante el transcurso de los primero dos meses Jude y Layla ya habían reunido las primera treinta y tres familias, así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la cifra estimada, en el plazo acordado

Los seis meses pasaron…, Jude y Leyla se reunieron con las noventa y nueve familia que quería ver la guardiana, en el mismo lugar donde habían hablado con la diosa,- Layla realizo la profecía como ella le había indicado, cuando aprecio la guardiana frente a ellos todo quedaron asombrado¡ por qué aún no lo creían, además por la belleza de dicha diosa. Su piel es de color blanca, su pelo es completamente largo, rizado y de color rubio y el color de sus ojo eran marrones profundo, e iba vestida con un vestido vuelo y encajes, largo, y de color blanco, la diosa comenzó a relatarle cuál era su misión, diciéndole el motivo por que los había reunido.

Todos ustedes llegaran a un mundo llamado REINO MILENARIO, para proteger ambos mundo, esa será su misión…todos quedaron confundido ? por lo que había comentado la guardiana,

-Sí, pero como lo vamos a proteger ¿de qué?, o de ¿quién? -pregunto Jude

-Cuando ustedes lleguen al reino cada una de las noventa y nueve familias se convertirán en guardianes estelares, es decir, ustedes protegerán a mi rencarnación, la cual, la protegerán del dios de la estrella maldita,

- ¿Quién es él? Pregunto Jude

-Donde la diosa respondió él es mi contraparte es decir, yo represento la luz y la esperanza y el oscuridad y la maldad,

– Pero uno de los representante de la familia le pregunto a la diosa, cuando nacerá la niña, ella respondió dentro de cinco años naceré y sus padre serán Jude y Layla, todo quedaron sorprendido…¡ con la noticia,

-Otra persona les pregunto, ¿porque nos eligió? -donde ella no respondió, pero miro al joven dándole una leve sonrisa,

Tiempo después…. Layla le pregunto con curiosidad? - ¿porque pasaran cosas terrible a nuestro mundo?,

- La cual ella respondió diciendo el reino milenario y este mundo están conectado atreves de su magia,

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Con eso, pregunto Layla,

Todo lo demás se los diré a su debido tiempo – respondió la guardiana

– Porqueeee¡, si la última vez que hablamos tu digite que nos aclararía nuestra dudas

- Si, lo sé pero, lo que puedo decir ahora, es que si no se mantiene el equilibrio entre los dos mundo, podría ser fatal para ambos, la cual todos quedaron en ese momento, en estado de shock….¡ por lo que había comentado la diosa- otra cosa más, todas las familias tendrá un guardián elemental- después de decir esto la diosa desapareció

Fin Flash back

Después de recordar todo lo que había pasado haca cinco, Layla regreso al castillo para acostar Arianny en su cuna, ya que aún seguía dormida, y Jude seguía caminando por los jardines del palacio real, en ese lapso de tiempo el aún estaba preocupado por la condición de su hija, es por ello, que mando a un guardia a llamar a los jefes de la noventa y nueve familia, para indicarle lo que tenían que hacer, la cual él dijo quiero que preparen a sus hijo mayores para que se entrenen con los dragones al escuchar lo que había dicho Jude todo quedaron sorprendido..¡ y el feje de los guardianes estelares le pregunto ¿Por qué, es acaso te volviste loco¡? – le dijo gritando ya que todos aun le tenía miedo a los dragones y por supuesto ninguno de ellos, quería exponer a hijo a un peligro mayor

-No – dijo Jude- acaso nunca entendiste lo que la diosa nos dijo,- todo quedaron conmocionado con la palabra que este había dicho, todos lo mirándolo fijamente

-A que te refiere, - pregunto el jefe

-Te acuerda cuando hablamos con la diosa,- peguntó Jude

-Sí, recuerdo lo que dijo ¿y eso que tiene que ver con nuestra conversación? -Respondió, el jefe

-Jude suspiro y dijo cuando nosotros hablamos con ella, nos mencionó que cada una de las noventa y nueve familias estará protegida por un guardián elemental

-Si lo sé, pero que quieres decir con eso- pregunto el jefe

-Bueno, te explicare mejor -respondió Jude hace dos días atrás estaba hablando con el anciano igneel comentándole la forma como habíamos llegado aquí, en ese momento el me pregunto, si la diosa nos había hablado de los dragones yo le dije que no, diciéndole lo que nos había comentado la diosa, luego el suspiro y por un momento se quedó en silencio.

-Jude dijo el anciano los guardianes elementales ,son los dragones y ellos no solo están en este lugar para proteger el reinado, sino también para enseñarles su magia a sus protegidos, es decir, las noventa y nueve familias que están siendo protegida por los dragones, tienen el deber de aprender el tipo de magia que tiene su dragón guardián,

En ese momento recordó lo el anciano le dijo por lo general los que aprende esta magia son los hijos mayores de cada una de la familias, es por ello que las noventa y nueve familia están aquí. Es por ese motivo que la diosa los recluto, no es así anciano.

Si, ellos se encargaran de criar a los verdaderos guardianes de la princesa, es decir, ellos criaran a los futuro dragón slayer, cuando todo acepte tu petición me avisas – dijo el viejo

-Ok, ¿pero porque? -pregunto Jude

-¿Porque quiero explicar más, acerca de esta del origen de esta magia?- dijo anciano

-Cuando le dije los que había hablado con el viejo- todos quedaron asombrados¡ pero, a su vez me dieron a entender que aceptarían mi petición, lo cual me lleno de satisfacción, sacando una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento

-Luego de hablar con ellos, me dirigí a la casa del anciano, comentándoles que todos habían aceptado mi petición

-Dile al jefe de los guardianes estelares que reúnan a todos los niños y a sus padres y que los lleven a Runas Imperial

-¿Pero que día quiere que los reúnan?- pregunto Jude

- dos días dijo el viejo

Después de la plática con Igneel , Jude se fue al castillo para descansar

Regresando al palacio Jude escribe una carta al jefe de los guardianes estelares informándole lo que le había platicado Igneel. En el momento que termino de escribirla llamo un guardia y se la entrego– le dijo dale está carta al líder de guardianes estelares – luego de agarrarla, el guardia se fue del despacho

Rato después…

Por las calles del reino estaba llenos de aldeano, duques, condes, todos estaban contento con el nacimiento de la pequeña princesa, la cual lo celebraron con una fiesta a lo grande ya que todo el pueblo estaba fuera de sus casa celebrando, no importaba las clases sociales, gozaban y reían mutuamente, los más jóvenes corrían por todas las calles gritando de felicidad y los adulto platicaban y bebían alcohol. Siendo iluminado por la aurora que cubría todo el cielo, junto a las estrellas y un eclipse estelar, que siempre iluminaban

Dos día después….en mañana

Después de aquel acontecimiento, todo andaba normal cada quien estaba realizando sus actividades cotidianas, hasta que vieron llegar una pareja joven con un niño alrededor de tres o cuatro años en brazo de su madre llegaron al pueblo pidiendo ayuda ya que están agonizando a punto de morir y querían dejar a salvo a su hijo de las garra de enmascarado, ellos llevaba atuendo muy extraño que no conocían en ese lugar, la mujer es de piel blanca, cabello rojo y ojos de color verde andaba vestida pantalón corto de color morado con un blusa blanca con uno botines negro el muchacho era de piel moreno claro, su cabello era desordenado y de color blanco y el color de su ojo eran azul-verdoso andaba vestido con una franela de color rojo, pantalón negro y chamarra de cuero negro y ese momento el niño estaba completamente cubierto con un manta, ninguno se quiso acerca debido a la forma como venían vestido, y además de que sus rasgo faciales, eran muy diferente a las persona que habían llegado hace cinco años atrás a este lugar, ya que le pareció extraño su imagen, fue por ello que ninguno de los aldeano quería ir hasta qué? -un anciano se le acerco preguntándole ¿quién eran? y ¿de dónde venían? para saber si aún estaban consiente, ya que al momento de llegar a dicho pueblo cayeron al suelo, pidiendo ayuda, -el muchacho le contesto nosotros somos de otra dimensión, pero cuando iba pronunciar su nombre se desmayó, luego de ver como el anciano reacciono, Varios aldeanos se acercaron a la pareja para auxiliarlo ya que estaban inconscientes por la gravedad de sus heridas, durante el trayecto para llevarlos al hospital más cercano los joven padres murieron, en la cual el aciano agarro al niño para ponerlo a salvo

El viejo empezó revisar al niño que aún seguía dormido, para saber si estaba lastimado, cuando quito la manta noto que el niño lleva una pequeña medallita colgando en su cuello, el dije tenia grabado un nombre, era Natsu Dragneel la cual supuso que era su nombre, Igneel se quedó fijamente viéndolo detallando así su figura que es de piel canela, ojos color verde esmeralda, su pelo era desordenado y de color rosado, e iba vestido con una franela roja y unos pantalones corto de color marrón claro, y una zapato de color negro

Rato después…. el niño despertó llamando a sus padres,

-Oye niño te llama Natsu, verdad – pregunto igneel

El niño movió la cabeza arriba y abajo, dándole entender al anciano que estaba en lo correcto

-Bueno, yo soy Igneel- dijo el viejo

-Sabes donde están mis padres- pregunto Natsu

-La cual el anciano suspiro, y dijo tu padre han muerto hace rato – respondió Igneel

El niño estaba en estado de schock, cuando volvió en sí, se tiro al suelo de rodilla temblando y con las lágrimas que se le salía por su pequeños ojos irritados, le pregunto si lo podía llevar a la tuba de sus padres,

sí, claro que te llevare – dijo Igneel

Caminando por las calles, el niño estaba asombrado por lo que veía en el cielo, preguntándole al viejo este lugar siempre es así, - dijo Natsu

-¿Así como?- respondió el viejo

-Siempre hay estrella en este lugar, - pregunto el niño

-Sí, siempre hay – dijo el anciano

-¿Porque la pregunta?- dijo el anciano

Porque cuando mis padres y yo llegamos aquí el lugar estaba así, y me llamo la atención de que si había pasado un buen rato de que me desperté, entonces debería estar el sol alumbrando el cielo – dijo el niño

-¿De dónde eres?- pregunto el viejo

-Soy del Reino de Fiore- dijo ¿ y eso que tiene que ver con mi pregunta?- dijo el niño, aun así el pequeño estaba confundido por la pregunta del viejo

-Ok te lo explicare, tu proviene de otro mundo que pertenece al sistema solar, la cual tu planeta se alimenta de la energía solar, por medio de la rotación de la tierra, lo cual la puede cambiar de día a noche, en cambio este lugar de alimenta del origen de la magia.

-¿Qué quiere decir con el origen de la magia?- dijo al niño

Que este mundo se alimenta de la magia de los habitantes de este lugar –dijo el anciano- luego en sus pensamiento él dijo menos mal que no se ha fijado en la estrella milenaria ,por qué no hablarle de la piedra hasta no saber quién es este niño

-Oye Igneel ¿es por eso que aparecen esa franja de colores? – pregunto el niño- señalando al cielo

-Sí, son producto de la energía mágica, la cual se le llama aurora – dijo Igneel- ya llegamos

Ellos entraron al cementerio tratando de ubicar la oficina, para poder hablar con el encargado

Disculpe joven ¿usted es el encargado de este lugar?- pregunto Igneel

El joven dijo sí, señor, que sesea

¿Quiero saber dónde se encuentra la tumba de los joven que murieron hace rato?- pregunto Igneel

Siga recto hasta final del pasillo, podrá encontrar la tuba – dijo el encargado

Gracias – dijo Igneel

Ellos caminaron hasta el final del pasillo donde encontraron las tumbas de los padres de Natsu

Aquí estamos - dijo Igneel

Ma..mama, papa – dijo Natsu,- en ese monumento no le salían las palabra, por la cual lo decía tartamudeando - él se encontraba temblado y a punto de llorar, recordando cuando jugaba con ellos, también recordó que cuando era más pequeño su madre le contaba cuento a la hora de dormir ,o cundo sus padres lo abrazaba cuando sentía triste o con miedo,

Natsu se encontraba confundido porque no sabía que hacer ya que se encontraba solo, al darse cuenta Igneel de la reacción de Natsu, él le pregunto ¿si estaba bien, NO? -lo dijo gritando, no sé qué hacer o a donde ir, ni siquiera se en donde estoy,

-lo siento mucho, por la pregunta dijo Igneel

¿Natsu, tienes hermano o un tío un abuelo en el reino de Fiore?- pregunto el anciano

No, soy hijo único y mis padres eran huérfano, además de que todos los amigos de mis padres murieron en la guerra mágica- dijo Natsu

¿Guerra mágica?- pregunto Igneel

Si mis padres junto a su amigos se enfrentaron a un tipo llamado zeref , la cual es un mago oscuro más poderoso del reino,-dijo Natsu

¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí?- pregunto el anciano

Mis padres y yo nos separamos del resto del grupo porque estábamos siendo perseguidos por un enmascarado, llegamos a un bosque, había una grieta de luz que nos atrajo a ella, y así fue como llegamos aquí- dijo el pequeño

Igneel en su pensamiento dijo tengo que averiguar más acerca de la grieta dimensional, en que momento la grieta se abrió y adema buscar más información de la guerra mágica de Reino de Fiore y ¿quién ese tipo llamado zeref?

Natsu, sabe utiliza magia – pregunto el viejo

No porque el momento en que mi papa me iba a enseñar, empezó la guerra-dijo Natsu

¿Qué clase de magia utilizaba tu padre?- pregunto Igneel

Magia de diversos elementos - dijo el niño

Te gusta el elemento fuego- pregunto el anciano

Sí, es mi elemento favorito- dijo Natsu- al ver como reaccionaba el niño le dijo yo te entrenare y te enseñare una magia perdida- dijo el viejo

Enserio, gracias dijo el niño

Y qué tipo de magia me vas a enseñar-pregunto el pequeño

No comas ansiad, por que muy pronto lo sabrás, pero primero vamos a reunirnos con algunas personas en un lugar, así que vamos-dijo el anciano

Natsu se despidió de sus padres, y siguió a Igneel, ¿a donde vamos?- pregunto el pequeño, la cual Igneel respondió vamos a la Runas Imperial, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un bosque, donde se encontraron con uno de los guardia estelares que estaba allí esperándolo, para indicar donde se encontraba los demás, siguieron caminando por las profundidades de bosque hasta encontrar la entrada de la cueva, en la entra se toparon con los demás guardianes e hijos y el rey, Igneel los guio dentro de la cueva, hasta llegar a una cámara secreta donde los muro esta tallado un manu-escrito, el viejo prendió todas la antorchas para iluminar el lugar, y luego se paró en el centro de la cámara y empezó a transformase en un dragón, todo quedaron sorprendidos y asustado, porque ninguno esperaba esto, de que el anciano fuese un dragón

Yo soy Igneel el dragón de fuego, soy el guardián de estas runas. El pregunto si ellos sabían parte de la historia de este mundo,

Si, conocemos parte de la historia de este lugar- respondió Jude

¿Y saben cuál es su origen?,- pregunto Igneel

No, entiendo tu pregunta – respondió Jude

Hace más 2500 años atrás este mundo fue creado para establecer un equilibrio entre la magia que existe en el mundo donde ustedes Vivian y la estrella milenaria, ya que aquella piedra era el origen de toda la magia existe en el universo, hubo una guerra entre la diosa Arianny y el dios Héctor- dijo Igneel

¿Quién es Héctor?- pregunto Jude

Él es el hermano de la diosa Arianny, conocido como el dios de la estrella maldita- dijo Igneel

¿Si, son hermano porque no gobernaron junto este lugar?- pregunto el jefe

Porque uno representa la luz y la esperanza y el otro la oscuridad la maldad- dijo el dragón

Como le venía diciendo, este mundo tuvo una guerra ya que la piedra eligió como su guardián a Arianny y no a Héctor, es por ese motivo hubo una guerra entre hermanos la cual produjo la devastación de este mundo, cuando culmino la guerra Arianny sello a Héctor en un cristal dorado, en las profundidades del mar Arclas, ahora ese sello está a punto de liberase de nuevo, es por ello que los niño deben aprender la magia dragoniaca para defender el equilibrio entre los dos mundo

Igneel aun los niños tienen miedo de los dragones- dijo el jefe

Ellos han convividos con los aldeano de esta aldea, - pregunto Igneel

Si, ¿pero no entiendo aun tu pregunta?- respondió el jefe

Bueno veras, los aldeano de este mundo no son seres humano, ellos son dragones igual que yo, lo que pasa es que cuando Arianny sello a Héctor, todo los dragones utilizaron su magia para ayudarla, quiero decir, que nuestro poder esta sellado junto al de Héctor y solo en este lugar podemos utilizarlo, y es por ello que decidimos enseñarle nuestra magia a los seres humanos, para que puedan defender a la rencarnación de la diosa y así poder mantener el equilibrio entre ambos mundo, esa magia es conocida como dragón slayer

Y es por eso que quisiste que viniéramos a este lugar, para demostrarnos tu historia, no es así- pregunto el jefe

Por una parte- dijo Igneel

La otra parte está detrás de este muro-dijo el dragón – todo lo miraron confundido,

¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Jude

Detrás de esta pared, hay otro mundo dimensional, en la cual en tiempos acentrales lo utilizaban como cámara de entrenamiento – dijo Igneel- luego el dragón leyó el manus-escrito, para que el muro se abriera, un segundo después, se abrió la pared en dos, dando visible un lugar que era muy diferente a Cristilian, parecía un lugar rocoso, donde había cueva por todo lado , se veían dragones volando, dentro de un cielo rojizo-amarillento que iluminaban el lugar había pocos árboles en la zona, todos al ver aquella imágenes quedaron asombrado por lo diferente era aquel lugar comparado con el lugar donde ellos viven actualmente

Oigan chicos ahora en adelante ustedes vivirán en este lugar, junto a su dragón guardián- dijo Igneel

Queeee?- gritaron todos los niños- así que prepárense que el entrenamiento, empieza a partí de mañana- dijo el anciano- así que entre por favor

Ok- los niños se despidieron de sus padres, para luego entra en la cámara de entrenamiento

-Cuando Jude se percató de la presencia de Natsu, le Pregunto a Igneel si lo conocía, -el cual él dijo que si, entonces, dime ¿quien es el?, -el niño es el hijo de la pareja que murió esta mañana, y que hace aquí y contigo, -el pequeño no tiene a donde ir, así que decidí adoptarlo como un hijo para entrenarlo y se convierta en un dragón slayers, -¿pero porque?- soy el único de los dragones guardianes que no tiene un sucesor, con sangre humana para que lo remplace en la protección de la princesa y además el niño me agrada mucho, así que decidí hacerlo,

Ingneel le dijo -Jude cuando Aria este más grande tráela a este lugar para que vaya conociendo a los niños. Así que nos veremos hasta ese momento– en cuanto tiempo quieres que te traiga a la niña – en un año, pero yo vendré contantemente, para infórmate la evolución del entrenamiento de los niños les dijo a los guardianes estelares

Igneel se fue con los niños, cerrando así, la pared que había abierto en dos…..

- Los niños Y Igneel caminaban por los alrededores de una montaña, donde los pequeños platicaban a cerca del paisaje de este lugar, todos se quedaron asombrado al ver un rio de lava que cruzaba la montaña, también se percataron de los diferentes animales que Vivian esa dimensión, ya que en donde Vivian no había esa clase de animales exóticos, - Natsu se encontraba en el lomo del dragón la cual, le pregunto a Igneel porque había animales en una tierra donde viven solo dragones en su forma original – nosotros nos alimentamos dependiendo del elemento que seamos, es por esta razón hay muchos animales en este lugar- quiere decir, que si un dragón es de elemento fuego solo puede alimentarse de fuego- pregunto Natsu – digamos que sí, porque al comer el elemento se restablece su energía la cual, nos satisface nuestra necesidades– Igneel otra pregunta ¿por qué este mundo se encuentra dentro de otro mundo?-porque esta dimensión es el núcleo del Reino Milenario, - un núcleo ¿Qué es eso?- este planeta se encuentra en el centro del interior del planeta Milenario- eres muy curioso, Natsu, haciendo sonrojar al niño- me gusta saber cosa nuevas, Igneel al es cucharlo dio una leve sonrisa- Natsu, sabes leer y escribir- un poco- entonces te seguiré enseñando- ¿Qué?, mentira si se- no me mientas- pero Igneel- no hay pero- está bien, como tú digas-el dragón suspiro,

Siguieron caminando, hasta que todo los niños se detuvieron, porque estaban cansados y arto de caminar , y fue por ese motivo que llegaron hasta una cueva donde los niño se quedaron a dormir- al despertar en la mañana siguiente, Ignee había buscado un montón de fruta para que los pequeños desayunaran, algunos de ellos corrían por el camino jugando entre ellos, ya en la atardecer, Igneel y chicos llegaron a reunirse con los demás dragones en una especie de santuario, era inmenso con manus-escrito tallados por todo los muro del santuario, al verlo todo los niños quedaron asombrado , Igneel entro al santuario prendiendo todas las antorcha para que iluminaran el lugar y así los pequeños no tuvieran problema en seguirlo, al llegar a una habitación, los niño se asombraron al ver lo que había adentro, ya que interior había muchos dragones de diferente formas, colores que habían de ellos

Al mismo tiempo…en otro lugar

En Critilian dentro del castillo de oro cristal y diamante, Layla se encontraba amamantando a la pequeña Aria, que estaba entresueños y muy cómoda en los brazo de su madre, de repente tocan la puerta, la cual Layla pregunta ¿quién es?- soy el mayordomo señora Layla ¿Qué deseas, Dug?- solamente avisarle que ya llegaron las visitas- ok, dile que ya bajo- sí, señora como usted ordene

Laiyla al llegar al comedor se encuentra don dos vieja amigas, hola, como están-dijo Layla

Bien gracia y ¿tú?, Layla- preguntaron la dos mujeres

Bien gracia-dijo Layla- siéntese por favor, cual es el honor de su visita

¿Queríamos enseñarte todos los proyectos que estamos realizando, para tener tu aprobación- gracia chica pero no se hubiera molestado tráelo hasta aquí, ya que lo podía ver otro día?,- ya que están aquí ¿porque no platicamos un poco de nuestra familia?,- sí, muy bien – dijeron la mujeres

¿Cómo te va con la niña?- pregunto una de las mujeres

Muy bien, la pequeña no da mucha molestia- respondió Layla

Y ¿tus hijos?, Madelay- pregunto Layla

Bueno, están bien, Loreley es una beba adorable y Thiago está en las Runas Imperial

Y ¿los tuyo como están Key?- pregunto Layla

Están todos bien, gracia a dios, Jake está en Runas Imperial, y May está de maravilla

¿Me encantaría que nuestras hijas se convirtieran en las mejores amigas?, - dijo Madelay- a mí también me gustaría- dijo Kay y Layla dio una leve sonrisa

Pasaron un rato charlando, hasta que una de ella miro el reloj y dijo que era muy tarde, y que ya se tenía que ir, las dos se despidieron, y Layla quien le agradeció la visita, un segundo después las dos mujeres se fueron del castillo

Por otra parte…

en los alrededores del castillo Jude está conversando con el jefe de los guardianes estelares, acerca de la estrategia que van a toma para resguardar la seguridad del reino, -Jude, mira aquí tengo unos plano, que nos servirá, para movilizar la cuadrilla en diferente lugares, para defender la zona, el plano también explica diferente hechizo que podemos utilizar, y además nos indica la forma en cómo podemos dividir las tropas- está muy buena tu propuesta- dijo Jude, hay que llamar a los demás guardianes para discutirla e implementarla- bueno entonces, nos veremos mañana, buenas noche, Jude- se despidieron con un apretón de mano,- y luego el jefe se marchó del castillo

En el santuario…

Igneel, le presenta a cada niño su dragón guardián y le dice que elemento utiliza, cada uno de ellos estaba platicando con su nuevo padre adoptivo, de repente apareció un anciano de alrededor de 100 años, diciendo -hola niño mi nombre es Armant, soy y el patriarca de esta runas, mucho gusto en conocerlos, ahora bien cada uno de ustedes se va presenta frente a todos, los niño asintiendo la cabeza y ellos comenzaron a presentarse cada uno, el último en presentarse fue Natsu, en la cual él le pregunto al viejo ¿quién es usted y que hace aquí? , diciéndolo en un tono muy altanero - yo soy el ultimo dragón slaye que queda, de la última generación y soy el líder del gremio donde ustedes van aprende la magia de los dragones - entonces ese el tipo de magia que vamos aprender aquí- sí, pequeño, oye niño cuanto año tiene- tengo tres años y medio - en sus pensamiento Armant dijo este niño, tiene mucha agallas para la edad que tiene y va ser muy interesante ver su desarrollo, Natsu en ese momento estaba inquieto con la pregunta,¿ porque quiere saber mi edad?- no por nada, y el aciano dio una leve sonrisa al niño- oye viejo nos pude explicar mas acerca de esta magia-dijo Natsu-claro que sí, pequeño enano

Bueno vera esta magia, se basa en que ustedes aprenderán el elemento de su dragón guardián, además aprenderá su habilidades, es decir, aprenderá a manipular un elemento, y aprenderá a comportases como un dragón- pero para que nos quiere enseñar su magia- pregunto Natsu- Lugo otro pequeño se acercó, y dijo tu no estaba prestando atención cuando Igneel nos contó el origen de la magia perdida y además ti, nunca te explicaron el motivo porque vivimos en el Reino Milenario- diciéndoselo de una forma muy hostil y odiosa - no, porque estaba dormido en el lomo de a Igneel cuando entramo a la cámara secreta y a además acabo de llegar al Reino Milenario - se lo dijo con sarcasmo -eso significa que tu no pertenece a las noventa y nueve familia elegida por la diosa- así es- entonces porque está aquí- porque Igneel me trajo-el viejo se acercó a los dos niño- no importa si pertenece a una familia elegida, aquí lo importante es cuidar de la princesa y además entre más seamos va ser mejor- finalizando con una sonrisa para ambos niños, la cual los dos asintiera la cabeza indicando que entendía

Cada uno de los dragones llamo a su hijo adoptivo, para irse a cada una de su casa, luego de repente el aciano llamo a Igneel y le dijo quiero que le cuente toda la verdad al niño, para que él tenga una idea del porque todos están aquí- sí, está bien le contare todo al pequeño- luego de hablar Igneel salió del santuario junto Natsu, para llegar su nuevo hogar

Natsu, mañana quiero hablar contigo

Está bien Igneel, buenas noche, - después de despedirse cada uno se fueron acosta en su respectiva cama echa de paja y madera , que estaba en el suelo de la cueva

A la mañana siguiente…

Igneel se levantó muy temprano, para buscar algo de alimento para que Natsu comiera algo, el al llegar a la cueva, dio un rugido que levanto a Natsu de su sueños profundo, mientras el pequeño comía, él le pregunto a Igneel que quería hablar con el- y el dragón dijo quiero contarte la historia de este mundo, para que puedas entender por qué lo estamos entrenando- ahh ya entiendo- pero te lo contare después de que termines tu desayuno- el niño se apresuró en comerse toda la comida, para escuchar la historia, que desde anoche quería escuchar

Bueno vera hace más, cinco año cien familia llegaron a este lugar por órdenes de la diosa del mundo Milenio, el objetivo de todo esto es que debemos proteger a la rencarnación de la diosa, quien es la princesa del reino, ya que es la portadora de la piedra milenaria- ¿qué es esa dichosa piedra?-te recuerda de la conversación tu y yo tuvimos por primera vez, sí, la recuerdo- en esa conversación hablamos a cerca de las estrellas que siempre iluminaba el lugar- si y eso que tiene ver con lo que estamos hablando a hora- muy sencillo en aquella platica tú no me preguntaste o no te percataste, de una piedra grande que se encontraba en el cielo en forma de estrella, -porque nunca me fije en ella-dijo Natsu – lo que quiero decirte que esa piedra es el origen de este mundo, de los dragones y de la magia existente en el universo, es por ello que es muy importante cuidar su guardiana. Que en realidad es la princesa Arianny – ¿pero porque es importante ella? y ¿porque no la cuida directamente los dragones?- es importante porque es la única persona capaz de controlar el poder de la piedra y los dragones no la podemos cuidar directamente por que nuestro poderes fuera de las Runas Imperiales es nulo- y es por ese motivo ustedes están entrenando a los seré humano, durante generaciones para que cuiden de ellas-dijo Natsu – así es, y la función de las noventa y nueve familia es cuidar de los futuros guardianes de la princesa- tu dijiste que ellos no son de aquí, ¿de dónde son?- pregunto Natsu- del mundo donde tu provienes- ¿porque tu no tiene una familia que proteger?- si tengo una familia que proteger- entonces ¿por qué no tienes un hijo adoptivo?- no lo tengo porque a la familia que tengo que proteger es a la familia real y además soy el guardia de la puerta dimensional que une este lugar con el reino- porque princesa ya conoce la magia en general, estoy en lo correcto Igneel- si- el dragón está sorprendido por el razonamiento que tiene el niño y como formulo las pregunta- oye Igneel ¿porque me elegiste como tu sucesor? – por lo que me está demostrando para tu corta edad y sé que llegaras muy lejos – ya hemos hablado mucho por ahora hay que empezar el entrenamiento y una cosa más ahora en adelante yo seré tu padre adoptivo – otro día podemos hablar más de los orígenes de este lugar- el pequeño estaba emocionado por empezar el entrenamiento que estaba saltaba de alegría

Para empezar tú tienes que sabes unas reglas, para convertir en dragón slayer- en primer lugar tu tiene que ser leal a la princesa y a tu compañeros de entrenamiento - en segundo lugar tu tiene que tener una relación estrictamente laboral con la princesa y para finalizar ningún dragón slayer puede tener una relación sentimental con la princesa- ¿porque no se puede tener una relación sentimental con la princesa?- porque es una diosa y nosotros solo estamos aquí para ayudarla a proteger el mundo dimensional- ahh ya entiendo, papa

Ahora que sebes cuáles son las regla de este lugar, podemos empezar el entrenamiento yaaaa¡- sí, vas hacer una rutina de ejercicio matutino para calentar que consiste en trotar por cuarenta minutos alrededor de la montañas vas a realizar un circuito de entrenamiento como sentadillas, paralelas abdominales, flexiones, todo esto te servirá para fortalecer lo musculo , por la tarde vas a realizar tus entrenamiento para aprender a controla el elemento fuego es decir , te enseñare a compórtate como un auténtico dragón y por la noche tu entrenamiento se basara en cómo saber luchar es decir, te explicare técnica de judo, kung fu y karate para que pueda defenderte y saber utilizar tu magia- el niño estaba emocionado con lo que dijo Igneel- así que mañana temprano empezamos y hoy tiene todo el día libre para conocer el lugar- el niño le dio una sonrisa Igneel, para luego irse

Natsu caminaba por la montaña, conociendo los lugares de repente vio un niño un poco más alto que el, se acercó preguntándole su nombre- él le dijo mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox, el joven aparenta una edad entre cuatro y cinco años, su piel de canela, ojos de color rojo, su pelo largo , desordenado y de color negro, su vestimenta es de un pantalón largo y color Marrón claro, chaleco sin mangas de color negro con borde de color gris y unos botines de color marrón oscuro,- mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Natsu Dagneel – extendiendo su mano para saludarlo – oye niño tu que magia vas aprender- pregunto Gajeel – yo aprenderé la magia del dragón de fuego, y tu- bueno a mí me va a enseñar la magia del dragón de hierro, - entonces tu ere el hijo adoptivo de Metalicana – si, y supongo que tú eres el hijo adoptivo de Igneel ,- si- lo dos niño recorriera todo el lugar , para conocer la zona, mientras conversaban- tu creciste en el reino a Gajeel,- sí, mi familia pertenece a la noventa y nueve familia elegida por la diosa, como es este reino, - todo son muy agradables, divertidos, alegre y todo nos la llevamos muy bien, ya que todo son muy unidos- como es la princesa- no sé, ya que la niña es una bebe recién nacida – lo dos pequeño escucharon un ruido y salieron corriendo para ver que era, al llegar se dieron cuenta que era dos niño de su misma edad que se estaba enfrentando entre si- uno era de pelo rubio, su color de ojo era azules, de piel blanca e iba vestido con una franela color blanca y manga de color rojo un pantalón corto de color mostaza su mirada era prepotente y odiosa, su edad era entre tres año y cuatro, y el otro niño de cabellera corta y negra, ojos de color rojo, piel blanca, e iba vestido con ropa medieval, en ese momento los dos niño estaba luchando entre sí, dándose golpe y patadas un instante después ellos se percataron de la presencia de dos intrusos, quien era Natsu y Gajeel- los dos pequeño se acercaron a los otro dos niños preguntándole que estaba haciendo- nada que te importe- respondió- el rubio, mientras el otro lo miraba con los brazo cruzado- que dijiste- pregunto Natsu, con una voz altanera se lo dijo, mientras el ojos azules se reía a carcajada,- Gajeel le pregunto cómo se llamaban, - Roguer se acercó a él y le dijo, mi compañero se llama sting, señalando con una mano y yo soy roguer- quienes son ustedes pregunto el mismo- lo cual el pelinegro le dijo él es Natsu y yo soy Gajeel, un placer en conocerlos- Natsu se acercó a la conversación y le pregunto a roguer que si estaba entrenando- luego este dio una señal que sí, - luego le pregunto si podían entrenar con ellos- lo cual le dijo que por él no había problema, -pero por otro lado Sting tenía una cara de molestia, porque no soportaba al peli rosa

Por otro lado en el santuario…

se encontraba hablando, Igneel y Amant acerca de lo que sucedió cuando Igneel conoció a Natsu, -el dragón le comento todo lo que el niño le había dicho cuando fueron a la tumba de los padres de Natsu –en ese momento, el viejo le dijo yo iré a investigar lo sucedido en esa tierra , quero que no comente esto con nadie ni siquiera con los otros dragones- ¿porque?- ¿Por qué? primero tenemos que saber qué es lo que estad pasando y así no alarmarlo – de acuerdo, no diré nada hasta saber lo que sucedió- el viejo sintió la cabeza, además quiero que me tenga informado acerca de los avances del niño- ok, pero ¿porque tienes tanto interés en Natsu?- no te has dado cuenta, de que ese niño va a resalta sobre los demás- de que estad hablando- ese pequeño para la edad que tiene posee una aura mágica espantosa, si la desarrolla bien en su entrenamiento podrá convertiste en el más poderoso de los dragón slayer de toda la historia,- ¿porque piensa en eso? -si nos ponemos a ver esta lista con los nombre y edades de cada uno de ellos, de los cien niño, noventa y seis tiene una edad entre los quince a diez años y los que restan entes cinco y tres años lo que te quiero decir ninguna de las aura mágica de los noventa y nueve niño se compara a la de Natsu, además me agrada su temperamento y su forma de ser – Igneel me tengo que ir a cumplir mi misión, camino por los pasillos de santuario hasta llegar a una puerta la cual abrió y luego apareció una luz que ese momento lo arrastro a ella y luego desapareció y Igneel regreso a su casa a esperar a Natsu

Al día siguiente….

Natsu y Igneel empezaron con el entrenamiento, así pasaron los días a semana y luego pasaron dos meses desde la llega de los niños, en ese momento en el Reino Milenario, unos hombres encapuchado se encontraba a los alrededores del océano Arclas, ellos fueron nadando hacia las profundidades del mar , donde se encontraba una cueva y dentro de ella un cristal dorado con un sello, ellos formaron un circulo alrededor de lapida, para así poder formar un conjuro, liberando el sello del dios de la estrella maldita, los encapuchado comenzaron a realizar el hechizo y un circulo negro apareció bajo de ellos tenía una estrella en el centro y uno jeroglíficos alrededor de la estrella, ello se apartaron un poco después de que el círculo mágico empezó a brillar más, lanzando bario rayo de oscuridad, la cual empezó expandirse por el lugar y dentro de ella se formó una silueta, la cual indicaba que el sello se había roto, ya que el dios había aparecido flotando frente a ellos, todo se inclinaron frente el dando una reverencia la cual el pregunto- ¿quiénes son ustedes? – señor nosotros somos su seguidores, nosotros somos los dragones que está en contra con la alianza humana – así que ustedes no están de acuerdo con la alianza que mi hermana realizo con los terrestre- sí, mi señor tenemos planeado atacar el castillo de Cristilian, para sí matar a la rencarnación de la diosa mística, pero para eso necesitamos su ayuda, por qué nosotros queremos que usted sea nuestro dios- tienen un plan para ello- sí, mi señor, comentándole su idea y -él le dijo pero todavía no es el momento para realizarlo- lo sabemos- un instante después Héctor se fue flotando hasta su guarida, sin ante decirle que vigilen el palacio real, Luego me informa de los acontecimiento del lugar

Dentro de las runas imperial, ya habían pasado un mes más, los avances de entrenamiento están dando sus frutos, para Natsu ya se podía ver los pequeño resultado de su entrenamiento-oye pequeño dijo Igneel, donde se desvió la mirada hacia el- que pasa papa, el dragón se fue caminando hacia donde esta él, parándose frente al pequeño y le dijo Natsu tendrá un enfrentamiento mañana con Sting, como formación de tu entrenamiento así que quiero que utilice toda tus habilidades y otra cosa más dentó de nueve meses habrá un torneo, para evaluar el rendimiento de todos ustedes, así que quiero que entrenes duro

Al día siguiente en el campo de entrenamiento se encontraba Natsu y Sting combatiendo ente si, era una batalla muy igualada al principio, pero con el correr del tiempo Natsu fue ganando terreno, sin utilizar mucho su poder, el peli rosa gana la batalla, -a lo lejos tres niño uno de ellos de pelo castaño, ojo de color azul cielo llamativo, piel de color blanca-rojizo e iba vestido con un pantalón corto una sudadera y botas de color negro, los otro dos niño, uno de pelo color negro con reflejo verde, piel de color blanco pálido y ojos de color negro e iba vestido con unos camiseta de color naranja pantalones corto de color beish y una bota marrones y el segundo niño tiene el pelo de color azul oscuro con reflejo blanco, piel morena clara y ojos de color verde e iba vestido con un suéter sin manga de color rojo, pantalones largo de color negro y una botas de color gris plomo, observaban el acontecimiento y uno de ellos esta conmocionado por la gran energía mágica que emanaba el pequeño niño donde él se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con una mirada desafiante- lo otro dos chico se quedaron fijamente viendo la reacción de su compañero, preguntándole si estaba bien, el no respondió nada solo camino para acercase a la pista , mientras tanto todo lo que estaba alrededor de la pelea se quedaron asombrado, porque es la primera vez que ven perder a Sting, ya que él había combatido con los demás niño y nunca había perdido, en cambio a Natsu era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a alguien en una batalla – un joven alrededor de doce años se acercó al peli-rosa , preguntándole como se llamaba, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la reunión del santuario, y por diferente motivo nunca se había encontrado- mi nombre es Natsu y el tuyo- Thiago, otro dos niño se acercaron y él lo presento, señalando con su mano a cada uno él es Jake y el Kay, -ustedes son un grupo pregunto el peli-rosa, – sí, y tú tienes uno,- claro que sí, señalando a Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, ellos son mis compañero de equipo- Thiago y el resto saludaron a Natsu, y luego se fueron del lugar

Mientras los tres niño caminaban por los alrededores del santuario -Kay le pregunto a Thiago ¿Por qué le inquieta tanto el peli-rosa?- porque sentí un poder muy grande dentro de el- no te preocupes, que tanto poder pude tener un niño de cuatro años y además tú eres el más poderoso de la nueva generación de los dragón slayer dijo Jake- Tiago cerró los ojos y suspiro, un segundo después le dijo ese niño tiene un poder más grande que el de nosotros unido- queee¡ de que está hablando- de su aura mágica es aterradora- pero si tu as vencido lo más grande de todos nosotros- pero porque tengan más edad no significa que su poder sea mayor dijo Thiago – tienes razón dijo Kay – entonces eso significa que ese enano, es el más fuerte de todos nosotros dijo Jake -chico vamos con Samut, para completar el equipo y entrenar entre nosotros, y podamos enfrentarnos a ellos, los tres salieron corriendo hasta diluir su figura, entre las rocas

Por otra parte Natsu, reúne al equipo para entrenar para el torneo, el peli-rosa y Gajeel están combatiendo con Sting y Rogue, mientras peleaban lograron diferentes combinaciones de magia, mientras se rotaban los contrincantes durante su batalla realizaron movimientos individuales y grupales con ayuda de sus habilidades, su entrenamiento duro el resto del día hasta que los dragones fueron a buscar a sus hijo, ya que era de noche, y los niños estaban muerto de cansancio.

Así pasaron los días hasta llegar la fecha del torneo….

Ya ha pasado un año desde los jóvenes llegaron aquí, y es por ello, van a realizar una fiesta en su honor y además es la apertura del torneo para saber cuál de los dragón slayer es el mejor, en dicha fiesta asistieron los reyes del reino milenario la princesa y los padres biológico de los niño además de los padres adoptivo con su respectivo hijo, todo se encontraba en el coliseo, era inmenso y de forma circular además tenía tallado jeroglífico y grande estatua a su alrededor, de personajes histórico, uno de ellos era Armant, donde se llevara a cabo los combates, los dragones dieron inicio a la ceremonia con un espectáculo de diferente combinaciones de su magia haciendo que el cielo se llenara de colores, tiempo después el rey dio unas palabras y dio inicio al torneo

Los equipos se dividieron en veinticinco grupos de cuatro niño, el torneo consistirá en varias pruebas de diferentes índoles, todo los niño estaban emocionados la primera prueba será, escalar una montaña, la cual cada equipo eligió a un representante, el equipo de Natsu eligió a Gajeel para realizar esta actividad, mientras el equipo de Thiago eligió a Jake, la competencia empezó y tanto Gajeel como Jake iban a la cabeza al principio después de un rato iban codo a codo y el resto muy atrás, se notaba las diferencia de los dos niños con lo demás, Gajeel y Jake quedaron empatados al final de la competición, por ese motivo se repartieron los puntos

Mientras se asignaba la otra prueba Layla y Jude llevan a Aria a los camerino donde se encontraba, Armant que había regresado de su investigación y le dijo - Jude tengo que hablar contigo y con Igneel de algo muy importante - ¿de qué se trata, Armant?- de lo que está sucediendo en este momento en Earth Land - ¿Qué está sucediendo?, dime por favor no te quedes callado, Jude y Layla estaban asustado de lo que estaba pasando en su planeta natal, eso puede afectar el bienestar de este lugar - sí, recuerda que los dos mundo están conectados entre si – lo sé- entonces esperemos hasta finalizar el día , para hablar con Igneel con más tranquilidad, otra cosa es mejor no hablar con ninguna persona de esto- ¿Por qué?-pregunto Layla- para no alármalos, y esto no se salga fuera de control – está bien, entonces nos veremos a la anochecer, en el santuario - Armant salió de la habitación y se dirigió a las grada de estadio donde se encontraba Igneel, mientras tanto los reyes del Reino Milenario estaban mortificado por lo que había dicho el viejo, preguntándose qué les quiere decir

En el campo comenzó la segunda batalla entre los veinticinco equipo, el reto que tenía que realizar era una batalla en equipo donde cada uno ellos tiene que recolectar cinco bandera de los diferentes competidores cada uno de ellos estaba representado por un color, el equipo Natsu estad representado por el color rojo mientras el equipo Thiago estad representado por el color verde, así sucesivamente todo los equipo tenía un color representado, esta batalla consistía en que cada uno de los integrante del grupo tiene que demostrar sus habilidades tanto grupal como individualmente, además de que esta batalla se realizaría en un bosque ficticio creado por las ilusiones del poder de los dragones, cada equipo comenzó, formulando una estrategia defensa y ataque, y es por ello que cada uno de los grupo estaban escondido, durante el transcurso del día hubieron muchos enfrentamientos donde los equipo que fueron derrotas no tendrán la oportunidad de enfrentarse a la siguiente ronda, al finalizar la prueba quedaron solamente cuatro grupo, entre ellos estaban el equipo de Natsu, el de Thiago y otros dos grupo desconocido, por su apariencia, parecía que los integrantes de estos equipos tenían la edad entre dieciséis y catorce años, además esto chico tienen una mirada ruda y frívola, al finalizar el evento, el comentarista, dijo que los cuatros grupos tienen los punto necesarios para pasa a la siguiente ronda, el le agradece a los espectadores por su asistencia, y da por concluido es espectáculo por el día de hoy

Por otra parte Natsu y su amigo están contentos por haber llegado a la ronda final del torneo, donde cada niño tendrá que demostrar su destreza individualmente porque es un torneo de lucha uno contra uno para saber quién es el mejor dragón slayer del año

Al anochecer…

Igneel por fin te encuentro dijo el anciano Armant,

- ¿quieres hablar contigo?

- Si- dijo Armant

- ¿de qué?-pregunto Igneel

- sobre lo me comentaste hace un año atrás- dijo Armant

- te refiere de lo que te con te acerca de Natsu

-Si

-Recolectaste información acerca de la guerra mágica, de ese tal zeref y sabes cómo los padre de Natsu llegaron a este lugar- pregunto Igneel

– Sí, pero vamos a reunirnos con Jude y Layla, en el santuario ok- el dragón asentó la cabeza, indicando que estaba de acuerdo, cuando todos llegaron a ese lugar,

¿Armant que no quiere decir?- pregunto Jude

Lo que le voy a decir va hacer muy fuerte para ustedes- respondió Armant

Bien dinos que está pasando en nuestro mundo- pregunto Layla con la pequeña Ara en brazos

En su mundo esta emplena guerra con un tipo llamado zeref, dijo Armant

¿Quién es zeref?- pregunto Jude

Donde respondió el dragón según Natsu es más poderoso mago oscuro

Y tiene razón Natsu además que tiene un poder muy parecido al de Héctor

QUEEEE? As dicho –pregunto Jude

Según mis investigaciones Zeref tiene una relación directa con el dios de la estrella maldita- dijo Armant

¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?- pregunto Igneel

Por lo que me conto Grandine, según ella, Zeref es hijo de Héctor, es por eso que su poder es tan similar – dijo Armant

¿Cómo es que Héctor tuvo un hijo sin enterarnos y además como es que esta en aquel lugar? – había dicho Igneel

No, lo sé – respondió Armant

Pudo haber ido de misma manera que fue la diosa Arianny- contesto Jude

Pueda ser una manera ¿pero la pregunta por qué en otro mundo que no fuese el Reino Milenario?- pregunto Armant

Tal vez no quería que ninguno de ustedes se enterada- respondió Layla

Una pregunta ese tipo fue el que inicio la guerra- dijo Jude

Si, fue el- entonces hay que tener cuidado con ese tipo porque es muy peligroso- dijo el viejo

Investigaste sobre la grieta dimensional- pregunto Igneel

Si, según Grandine, esa grieta fue producida por un choque de poder mágico entre Shey, Ami y Zeref

¿Quién son ellos dos?- pregunto Layla

– son los nombre de los jóvenes que vinieron a este mundo junto a su hijo y que murieron hace un año , por lo que tengo entendido ellos pertenece al Reino Dorado – dijo Armant

-¿Quién es su hijo? Y ¿Qué es Reino dorado?, pregunto Layla

- su hijo es Natsu, es el niño que está bajo mi responsabilidad- respondió Igneel

- y el reino dorado, de la misma manera que Arianny al Reino Milenario, el dios dragón o también conocido dragón milenario cuida el planeta de donde ustedes provienen, es decir el Reino Dorado es similar a este, se encuentra en el cielo dejo del país de Fiore –dijo Armant

– ¿Quién es dios dragón?- pregunto Jude

- es el otro guardián de la piedra – queee?-dijeron los dos- ¿a qué te refieres, a otro guardián? - pregunto Layla

– bueno verán, anteriormente la piedra estaba dividida en dos, una de ella se encontraba en este planeta y la otra en Earth Land, cada parte creo un guardián, pero cuando la piedra creo a Arianny hubo una mutación, debido a que fue crea solamente por la luz, es decir, la luz y la oscuridad siempre va de la mano y es por ello existe Héctor , porque uno representa la luz y el otro la oscuridad , en cambio la otra parte de la piedra creo al dios dragón que el guardián de su mundo, anteriormente la diosa la piedra milenaria y dios dragón, realizaron un pacto, donde las dos mitades de la piedra se unieron

– ¿Cuál fue ese pacto?- pregunto Jude

– que se unirían para derrotar a Héctor, es por ese motivo, el dios dragón creo una diversidad de de dragones que cuidan este reino,- una pregunta ¿el dios dragón, rencarna?- pregunto Layla

– sí, pero a diferencia de la diosa, el rencarna en los descendiente de dragones que se encuentra en Earth Land ,

-¿quiere decir que su rencarnación es un dragón?, pregunto Layla

– si, a diferencia entre ellos y nosotros los dragones de aquel planeta pude transformase en humano a voluntad propia y puede poder utilizar su poderes sin ningún problema, todos ellos son lo que conforma el Reino Dorado – dijo Igneel

-En ese momento, en las afuera de Cristilian

dentro de una cueva se encontraba un hombre con una túnica larga que cubrían sus pies era de color negra con los bordes color azul en el centro de tenia tallado una estrella dorada con borde negro y en el centro de la estrella llevaba la letra "H y Z" que representaba la inicialé de su nombre, adema de su túnica tenía una lanza de color plateado con negro y destellos azules, en ese momento se encontraba sentado en su trono ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que Héctor Zouck , el hermano de Arianny Zouck la diosa de la piedra milenaria,

Un rato después llegan dos hombres encapuchados se acercaron a él y les dijo todo esta listo,- si mi amo, todo está listo para el ataque sorpresa, queremos que nos dé la orden para atacar, uno de los encapuchado respondió – procedan

En medio de la noche más de 100000 hombres con armadura de combates acorralaron Cristilian donde se encontraba el palacio real , además que traían catapulta, cañones, lanza flecha, los acompañaba bestias creada por Héctor como leones, troles halcones, centauros tigres sables, bisontes entre otros animales exóticos, ellos empezaron tirando piedra encendías con fuego para llamar la atención de los aldeanos donde salieron con su espada y escudo para luchar con ello mientras les avisaban a los guardianes estelares, en un par de hora ya los secuaces de Héctor había destruido media aldea, ellos querían destruir todo las aldeas y ciudades ante de tomar el castillo, se dividieron en pequeños grupo para destruir cada uno de ellos

Cada grupo destruyeron casa por casa, adema mataba a los aldeanos que se cruzaban en su camino, como todos los guardianes estelares estaban a un torneo, los aldeano no podía ser mucho que digamos, porque no se podía transformase en dragones debido a que su magia todavía se encontraba sellada,

Por otro lado en el coliseo, los padres se encontraba felicitando a sus hijo por el avance que había tenido su entrenamiento, todo estaban felices y contento de haberse reunido después de tanto tiempo, no obstante, un guardia del palacio real llego volando, porque se había trasformado en dragón, flacuchento, no tenía musculatura ha comparación de los dragones que vivían en la runa imperiales se veía débil, diciendo donde está el Rey …. Lo gritaba una y otra vez , en ese mismo momento uno de los guardianes esterare se le acercó y le pregunto qué le pasaba – que pasa?- pregunto el guardián estelar

- El reino estad siendo atacado-dijo el guardia, lo dijo de forma agitada y con fatiga

- QUEEEEEEEE?, ¿por quién?- el guardián estelar pregunto con asombro

-Aun no lo sabemos, pero ello son mucho -dijo el guardia

-el guardián estelar pregunto ¿Dame una aproximación de cuánto son?

-Aún no se sabe porque se dividieron en pequeño grupo para atacar a todas las aldeas y ciudades al mismo tiempo

- Entonces alguien nos estaba vigilando - dijo el guardia -Señor tenemos que avisarles a los reyes

- Vamos al santuario de inmediato…..

Al mismo tiempo…En el santuario…

Armant sabes ¿quién es la rencarnación del dragón?-pregunto Ingneel

Si, se quienes

Entonces dinos- dijo Jude

Es Natsu- respondió Armant

Queeeeeee? Todo miró con asombro al viejo

Uno de ello le pregunto si esa información era verídica, él dijo que si , ya que esa proviene de los documento encontrado en el Reino Dorado

En ese momento se abrieron la puerta de un solo golpe y era el guardián estelar avisando a los presente lo que estad sucediendo en el Reino Milenario en ese momento

Su magestad el castillo estad siendo atacado por unos encapuchado

Están matando a cada una de las personas que se le crucen su camino Y destruyendo cada uno de los edificios con maquinaria y algunos mostros desconocidos

Layla queda te aquí querida la dijo Jude,le dio un beso y se acercó y tú la acompañaras Igneel, ya que tu magia solo funciona aquí busca a Natsu mientras nosotros averiguaremos quien no estad atacando

Jude dio ordene al guardia de juntar todas las tropas para contratacar

Reúne a todos los padres, se las noventa y nueve familia y que cada uno de ellos comande una tropa y asi cubrir mas zona

Pero querido que va a pasar con los niños, para poder salvarlo lo único pero podemos hacer ahora es hacerle frente nosotros mismo, ya que aún los pequeños le falta entrenamiento

Para ello serán enviados a una cámara cronolizacion

¿Pero que va a pasar con ellos si su padres mueren?

No va a pasar nada mi amor, si pasara algo la cámara será enviada Etherland y se abrirá dentro de ocho anos

Que va a pasar con nuestra hija

Ella será enviada contigo a Fiirore y llegaras a la mansión Heartfilia,

Y ¿tu?

Yo iré después, hasta no aseguran de lo que estad pasando en este lugar no me iré, y tu Ingneel te iras a Etherland con Natsu lo entrenaras y diles a los padre adoptivo de los amigos de tu hijo que te acompañen a aquel lugar pero cada uno por su lado, ante de que se vayan bórrale la memoria a todo los niños de su estadía en el reino milenario y el santuario y la relación que hay entre ellos

¿Por qué, hacer eso?

Porque algún dia todos los niños se encentran de nuevo pero, mientras llegue ese momento es mejor separarlos para cuidad cada uno de ellos

¿Que pasara con los dragones?

Ellos se quedaran en el santuario

Cuando llegue a Etherland quiero que presentes a Natsu al consejo del Reino Dorado dijo Armant ello te ayudaran y tu Layla le cambiaras el nombre a tu hija

¿Porque?

Para que ni Zeref ni Héctor la reconozcan

Ya has pensado algún nombre

Si

Dime cual es

Lucy Heartfilia

Es un lindo nombre dijo el viejo, entonces es hora de que se vayan Jude pregunto el viejo

Es mejor que te vayas con tu mujer ahora

¿Porque?

Porque tu deber es proteger a tu hija, quien es la rencarnación de la diosa de la estrella mística

Con esas palabras y lágrimas en los ojos jude y layla con la pequeña arianny en brazo se despidieron al que fue su hogar durante seis años se dirigió al portal que los trasladaría a la tierra de Etherland

Por otro lado Igneel , Natsu y su amigos, ya habían abandonado el lugar, para dirigirse a su destino

Mientras que los demás niños ya están estado de cronalizacion y fueron enviados a Fiore a un lugar secreto

Mientras que en el Reino de los padre de los niño estaban luchan, pero todo fue ébano, ya que no eran lo suficientemente fuerte para poder derrotarlo y por ende Héctor los venció con mucha facilidad, y gobernando así el Reino

ESTE ES EL COMIENZO DE OTRA HISTORIA …..


End file.
